toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacker
Definition A Hacker is a random toon who uses a special program to enter C++ codes and make himself do thing other toons can't and shouldn't be able to do. Many of them use default codes that are available on many exploitation programs that are compatible with Toontown. Some, the most popular ones, use code crackers and change the codes manually to give an unique effect. The exploitation process is very complicated and difficult to describe. Most people who start out are often Internet proxy banned from the game and are not able to practice their skills properly. The best of the best usually download a special version of Toontown, just for exploiting. This special version has no staff moderating the game and no other players as it is not multiplayer. Watch out for hackers. If they "try" to be like one, just ignore them. They want Attention. But Team FD Such As Green Cat Purple Dalmatian Zippy and Etc Are Real 'Freckleslam' A Lengendary hacker known for disconnecting servers, deleting toons, hacking toons, and wanting to end TT forever. This is what thought to have started this entire mess. Freckle's dad worked for TT, when he got fired Freckles vowed revenge. So freckles began hacking, destroying many toons and their accounts. Freckles realized he wasnt doing enough damage, then came Anti. Later on a clan called Sunset Patrol ( now known as LEAF clan ) attacked Anti. However they failed. Sunset Patrol was defeated. The last remaining members of the Clan started a new Clan called L.E.A.F. After the War between Sunset and Anti was ended. Anti began attacking again. Anti was later defeated. Freckles screamed out, "Anti has failed me!" Freckles moved on to start another clan, The Order of the Defunct Servers. Anti rose up from the ashes with a new leader, Fireball Thunder McGadget. Now the war rages on, every clan for itself. Slam's arch rival is a monkey named Crazy Tom. 'Team FD' A legendary Toontown hacking team, uprising from darkness, and with the potential of making (and have made) large amounts of damage. The leader and creator of TeamFD is Green Cat. A few members of TeamFD devastatingly hacked many toons in toon valley on December 21st, resulting in the termination of many toons. The list of toons in TeamFD are as follows: Igor, Incorrect , Atomicman (AKA Kat Meister) , Green Cat , Paintball , Sheriff Boo Boo Doggendorf, King Master Leroy, Master Loopy, Zippy, Weirdo Hector, White out, Purple Dalmation, Ruffle, Devoid, and Midnight. You should exercise caution when around any of these members, as TeamFD is a 9.5 out of 10 on the danger scale. They could end Toontown at any day, any time. 'Incorrect ' This hacker is the second founder of FD. He was involved in the December 21st hacking in Toon Valley, along with Green Cat, Zippy, Chandler and Lefty. He returned on the 7th of January 2011, telling toontown he was giving them a month, and finishing it off with ; See you on staurday! :-) 'Fd Green Cat Fd' Main Founder of Team FD, Fd Green Cat Fd, is another legend who can do almost anything Fritz can and has the power to Terminate toons. He almost always wears a Man Skirt and He is known as "The Second" King Master Fritz. Which he may be. 'Igor ' Igor is a yellow horse that has colored gloves. The user who created it made many different ones of different sizes, but all the same colour and species. Two of them had red gloves and one of them had grey gloves. The user was very creative with what they were doing. They made the toon chatless at first, to stop other toons from yelling at them and to stop themselves from saying something inappropriate. They made the toon have coloured gloves and gave it powers of a maxed toon with all gags. They had pink slips that unfortunately had no effect, every single gag track and suits for all cog battles. They were able to break the Funny Farm code and get into the grey space of it. Unfortunately since the beta testing one is not on the updates until it is completely finished all they could see was grey. Igor also made toons with coloured gloves for their friends. One of them included Kiwi, the very good glitcher and the Rabbit Igor with purple gloves.Igor is RARE to see. Plus he is not a big hacker, well not a HUGE one. 'FD Zippy FD' A hacker who was IP banned from Toontown on November 9, 2010. On November 12, 2010, he made his return. He banned many Toons on December 21, 2010, mostly in Toon Valley. Ever since Toontown fixed the termination exploit, he has been IP Banned again. Then, he fixed his ip ban again. On 12/24/10 at 7:15 AM ( Toontown Time) Zippy became a member of Team FD. His Youtube account is Zippy3576. 'Bob' Not much is known about Bob except that he is a green cat, he sometimes appears in TTC wearing a cog suit. He also tries to mimic actions done of Freckleslam. His YouTube accounts are ToontownBob & Joey19982. 'Sheriff Boo Boo Doggendorf' A Toon that is known for many things, Was invited into Team FD on December 22nd, 2010 after being discovered by Incorrect for The All Gag Track Uber, and for her many subscribers, so that they can get announcements out to many people. Her All Gag Track Uber Sheriff looked exactly the same as her toon Original Slate, She calls all her Sheriffs by color. Her All Gag Track Uber was terminated on October 5th, 2010 at 5:56 Toontown Time. Later during the making of her 400th video, she got her Toons Green Sheriff, Coral Sheriff, Big Daddy Warbucks, Scratchy and the other toons terminated leaving her only a 125 (Red Sheriff), 105 (Black Sheriff), and her up and coming Original Slate. It is known that her only subscribed toon is now the Original Slate. Before her hacking era she was known more for her Multitasking objectives by running her many Sheriffs into VPs, Factories, CFOs, Mints, CJs, DAOs, CEOs, and CGCs. It is known that the only hacking she does nowadays on her original slate is innocent cheat engine hacks for text changing for videos. 'Gears' One of Freckleslam's spies. He is a blue medium tall cat. It is almost impossible to pin point his location. Last time we saw him was in Toon Valley TTC. He is mostly in the Toon Valley district. He can also be found at the R.A.I.N Clan's meetings. He also hates Crazy Tom the same way Freckleslam does. 'Tracker' A new hacker, he is a red cat. When he first appeared he was wearing a cog suit in Toon Valley TTC. He also Tracks down toons to destroy. That's pretty much why his name is Tracker. Wearing a cog suit on a play ground is one of the hardest toon cheats.So if you see a toon in one it might mean it's a hacker. 'Green Duck' Green Duck is an green duck who wears the "GETCONNECTED" shirt and a green short (usually changes their clothes). He usually hangs with Ronaldo, at Toon Valley, sometimes Nutty Summit, and when with Ronaldo, he is in Nutty River. He is short, haves a normal duck head, and a short leg. He usually does the Professor Prepostera (I mean Green Duck) animation, sideways, explaining stuff, and more. He every time says "GREEN" when he arrives. 'Faker Freckleslams' There are many Freckleslams named Freckles around in Toon Valley. How to tell them apart is to tell them to turn sideways. This is the REAL Freckleslam Favorite move to give proof that he is real. It is known that some toons take them on and the fakers just run away. If you ask me anybody can take them on it is just that every once in a while they are hackers but all they could do is disconnect you. So just keep a safe distance and whisper if they can hack but in other words, they are harmless. Freckles does pop up a lot in Toon Valley. 'Kiwi' Kiwi was one of the first to find the "scarecrow" glitch in the playgrounds a few days ago after Roger Dog has done it and one of the first hackers as a black cat named "Matthew" in a cog suit. He was the second to have different colored gloves as a rabbit named Igor with purple gloves. He was also seen hacking using a tall, green mouse named "Super Leaf". When his main toon (with 128 laff points) was terminated he made a green cat named Kiwi. He started using new codes he found on this toon such as Cold Caller suit in Toontown Central, move horizontally, and much more. In July 2010 he discovered the "disconnecting playgrounds code" when Fritz did and disconnected the Toontown Central playground many times as a toon named "Toon". He can delete toons. So be careful. 'Bumblecorn' Bumblecorn is a famous TT hacker. He pops in and out of mints and factories. He says "This is my world you are not welcomed!!" Then he disconnects everyone and tears away their membership and adds it to his. 'Faker Mods' Blue dogs named Mod are a bunch of lying toons. They pretend to fix glitches and keep TT safe. If you ask me there just annoying. and by the way its against the rules to say your a moderator, but notice the toons above didn't say they were one. Decoy Decoy is violet rabbit and a brand new hacker in Toontown. He was first seen around in Early December, 2010. He is able to hack into Toon Estates, in Toon Valley. He also is friends with a another look alike rabbit named Delete who also does the same hacks. =King Master Fritz= a hacker who Tends to destroy Toontown, but he failed. he was later banned 'Master Zowie Macphooey, Oswald, Mod' 2 Hackers that started Mod Clan. Their main goal to stop Toontown from terminating people accounts. Can be found in Toon Valley using the Mod Clan Bot. They have also been spotted in Donald's Dreamland, Nutty River and can also be spotted raiding houses in Toon Valley. Master Zowie and Oswald were also involved in the December 21, 2010 termination Zowie terminating 42 toons and Oswald terminating 20 this meant that a total of 62 toons were terminated due to this.Rocco just does glitches like running in the air. Hackers are mostly seen in Toon Valley and Nutty River where most toons hang out. Category:Toons